In this continuing project, our team aims to develop and deploy novel remote encircling many-element transmitter and detector array structures for high-performance high-field magnetic resonance imaging. Whereas conventional wisdom argues for close-fitting body-contoured coils, the new structures we plan to build will eliminate the many practical and fundamental disadvantages of close-fitting many-element arrays, while preserving all degrees of freedom, and enhancing imaging performance through the inclusion of novel RF field elements of unique benefit at high magnetic field strength. After constructing several prototypes for 3 Tesla and 7 Tesla operation, we will demonstrate potential benefits of this new "contact-free" image acquisition technology, whether alone or in combination with targeted local coils, for visualization of disease processes such as pancreatic cancer and hip osteoarthritis, which have proven to be a challenge for traditional MRI approaches. This continuing work follows the successful first funding period of an R01 project which introduced a wide range of technological and methodological innovations to the field of rapid MRI. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This continuing project explores a new paradigm for magnetic resonance (MR) image acquisition, in which large arrays of remote encircling transmitters and detectors are used in place of traditional body coils or close- fitting coil arrays. The new encircling structures, suitable for incorporation within the covers of an MR scanner, will eliminate many of the practical and fundamental difficulties associated with close-fitting coils, while taking advantage of some of the unique features of high-field MR to improve imaging performance. After constructing several prototypes, we will demonstrate the value of this new "contact-free" image acquisition technology for visualization of common and high-impact disease processes such as pancreatic cancer and hip osteoarthritis, which have proven to be a challenge for traditional MRI approaches.